Catch Me When I Fall
by jowx97
Summary: Romantic one-shot drabble: two Jedi have a talk after doing things they shouldn't have. Pairing revealed in story. Thoughts always appreciated.


A/N: This is a random one-shot drabble I wrote a while ago to get back into writing mode. Figured I might as well post it. Rated T - moderate sex references, that's all. Disclaimer: KotOR sadly isn't mine. Let me know what you think, I've not done a one-shot thing before.

* * *

"That", she said, smiling dreamily into his deep eyes, "Was absolutely amazing."

Her best friend and fellow Jedi was lying on the bed next to her, as naked as she was. He had the same dreamy smile on his face, his arm around her tracing light patterns on the small of her back with his slightly calloused fingers. "I'm inclined to agree", he said, simply.

She suddenly broke free from his hold and got out of the bed frowning, clearly deep in thought.

Bemused, the man stared at her nude body. "If you're trying to seduce me, you're succeeding. For future reference though, the frown isn't as attractive as you seem to think."

She scoffed and ripped the blanket from the bed, wrapping it around herself.

"Thanks for that", he said, using the force to keep him warm and using his hands to cover his modesty.

"It's just…" she started, unsure.

"Go on", he coaxed, wearily.

"Are you sure that this is the right thing to be doing?" She asked, absent-mindedly running the hand not clasping the blanket through her raven black hair. "You and me?"

The man groaned. "But we've done this so many times! I don't get it – what's changed?"

"The council say that attachment-"

"Look; regardless of whether we're having sex, we've long been attached. They never seem to have problems with people being best friends, but when it gets sexual – _ohh_ no. Nothing's changed since when we were friends. In fact, we're still just friends." He paused, then added, "Friends with benefits, nothing more."

The woman said nothing, lips pursed and staring into space.

The man continued, watching her expression carefully. "That's all this is, right?"

She remained silent, but in the short moment that her eyes met his, he knew everything.

He took a breath. "You're falling in love with me, aren't you?"

She blinked, nervous. Let out a small, manic laugh, though it was very clear that nothing was funny. "'Course I'm not."

"Revan, it's me you're talking to."

"And I'm talking to you, telling you that I'm not", she insisted, more sternly this time, refusing to look at him.

The man sighed. "Okay, let's say this is all hypothetical. In some crazy universe, you fall in love with me. What bad is going to come from love?"

"Well", she said, thoughtfully. "Hypothetically speaking, of course--"

"Of course", he agreed.

"We could fall to the dark side."

"Why would we go and do that?" He queried, eyebrows furrowing.

She was stumped for an answer.

Satisfied, he continued, "The council says all sorts of things. I can think of lots of Jedi who've fallen in love and not fallen to the dark side. As long as the council doesn't have to acknowledge the whole thing they're fine because, crazy though it sounds, love makes people happy! Happy means calm; calm means no emotion and therefore we're at peace. Ding ding ding – we have ourselves following the Jedi code!"

She had to smile at this.

"Besides", he added, more gently, eyes twinkling sincerely. "I'd never let you fall; hypothetical or not. I'll catch you before you fall, every time."

"Promise?"

"Promise", he stated, softly. He then seemed to realise the weight of what he had said, and attempted lighten the mood again. "Besides, you'd do the same for me, right?"

"'Course I would, you idiot; I love you." She slapped her hand to her mouth, eyes wide and began to stutter, hastily, "Not uh…Not _love_, love. I meant, y'know, _friend_ love."

The man raised an amused eyebrow.

The woman scowled and began, angrily, "Fine! In a non-friend way. In a _completely_ non-friend way. In a "I want to be more than just friends with you forever because I love you so much" way. It's not a big deal. I just…I love you, okay? I love you." She looked at him expectantly for some kind of reaction and was annoyed to see that he was grinning. "What's so damn funny?"

He used the force to pull the blanket back over himself, leaving her, once again, naked. "Nothing's funny. It's just nice is all."

She sighed, getting into the bed again for want of the blanket. "What's nice, Malak?"

"Well…that you love me. It's pretty nice 'cos I love you too." With that he rolled over so his back was facing her.

She could tell he was smiling as much as she was, though he probably didn't have tears in his eyes as she did. She blinked furiously, appalled at this embarassing display of emotion and then put her head down on her pillow. "Good night, Malak."

"'Night, Revan."

She waited for a moment, unsure of herself, then whispered, "Love you."

He turned around and held her tight in his arms, smiling broadly. "I love you too."

They fell asleep like that, with smiles playing on their youthful faces, no thoughts in their heads but each other. They were unaware of what was happening around them at that precise moment. Unaware that the Mandalorians had declared war against the Republic. Unaware that everything was about to change.


End file.
